how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-99.254.108.35-20131006061421/@comment-189.196.62.30-20131007012436
His love for Robin was real, now it's just an obsession, safety bet, the thing he wants so desperately that he's supossed to sacrifice to she be at his side, yes it sounds so very nice and cute, like the T/R fans said that Ted sacrifice his dream of having kids just to be with her, that's not love like i said before that's desperation, in a long term relationship that would be a BIG issue in their relationship besides it's unhealthy. Just take a look to the book LITOC that's very sick, also JackFrost nailed it. In reality haven't we all done that at one point in our lives? We think they are the one because quite frankly we do not know anything better. *This I've always see this show as a life experience instead of a soap opera, and after all this years Ted being "in love" with Robin show us no grow up from his part, his teaching his kids a story and how to face life with his ups and downs. Friendship, death, relationships with his failures and success, success and defeats on a job, taking all the punches life throw at you and how to overcame them, but the last thing is dragged him out and that he didn't overcame is his love for Robin, after the perfect closure they give it on Season 7 No Pressure the rest seems like free drama for rating for real. We know he finally get over her because we know the ending of the story but the way the journey is dragging the things is frustrating. BTW She's not the One, you simply don't say Hey i wanna settle or get marry AND BAM there it is, i guess it was very clear in the pilot, that's not how things on Life works, Life gives you what you want when u weren't looking or when you lose all hope to find it. Not when you just rushed things and when you sacrifice other things (Ted with Robin sacrificing his dreamed life, Robin with Zoey his architecture dream, with Stella she pressed him to get marry and always there was the clues that she was still in love with Tony and with Victoria when he goes all the way with her even after hearing the Klaus speech of the True Love out there, even she gives him an ultimatum who we know he can never make, he just can simple can take Robin, one of the most important person of his entire life out of the picture. I have always said it and i'm gonna repeat myself again, the mother would accept Robin in their lives then Robin would not be an obstacle in Ted's life because there's another person who accepts his baggage and that big baggage Ted got on his life is his ex, once Ted realizes this he will be Free. Ted and Robin relationship is a great story of an unrequited love who later developed in a great bond of true friendship between two souls, who found the real thing thanks to themselves, if Robin would get married to Robin, well we don't know, what we know is that Ted is happy in the future with his 2 kids living the live he always dreamed of and he always remember the times when he and the gang hangout and told his kids this story of how that great his time with his friends when he was younger was.